The present disclosure relates to a transmitting device, a receiving device, a transmission method, a communication system, a reception method, and a program.
A system that transmits videos of cameras via an asynchronous packet transmission network such as Ethernet has been known as a scheme of transmitting live videos. For example, JP 2006-325020A discloses a technique that is based on the premise of reducing jitter in the case of simultaneously receiving videos from network cameras via the Internet and reproducing the videos.